


Tsuindoragon

by Becca_Lightwood



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Babies, Children, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Prince's of Hell, Semi Original Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lightwood/pseuds/Becca_Lightwood
Summary: It's not everyday, even in their lives, that a woman dressed in black with two babies comes knocking on the New York Institute’s door asking for the High Warlock of Brooklyn.What is it that she needs? Is this a simple search and rescue? Kill the bad guys and go home or is this only the beginning of something greater and more sinister?





	1. Chapter 1

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Things happened so quickly, the shouting, flames bursting around the room. A dragon of light flew through the air and knocked two men to the floor, their weapons clattering when impact was made.  
A baby's scream was lost over the shouting and the sound of running footsteps across the hardwood floor. A woman dressed in all black, with two bundles tied to her back swung a sword of light at a man who made a grab for one of the bundles she let out a loud scream at the man before thrusting the sword through his chest a snarl like a tiger on her face. 

All went silent for a minute and a man, tall and handsome, of a Japanese descent ran to the woman and grabbed her arm and spoke softly,

“You need to leave now, take them and get to safety whilst I fight here and finish them off, that why I can also make sure no one follows you…”

“I can’t just leave you behind…” She protested with a distinct English accent.

“I know I know but I will join you as soon as I can, don’t worry just take care of them and yourself” He spoke brushing a hair out of her eyes.

“ Who am I supposed to go to?” 

“ A warlock I know will protect you he’s quite famous and I trust him…” A loud bang followed by a shout and sounds of footsteps running stopped the man from finishing what he was saying.

“You’ve got to go now, I’ll open up a portal to get you where you need to be, from there find Magnus Bane, he can and will help you, just tell him my name”

The urgency in the man's voice became more evident as he spoke and the thundering footsteps echoed throughout the house nearing the couple. As if they could sense it, the two babies secured in the slings on the woman's back began to cry and squirm.  
The man opened up a glowing purple portal next to them, he kissed the woman on the forehead. 

“I’ll be with you soon” 

“Be safe please” holding his hand she let go and ran through the portal without a look back but a tear did slid down her face. 

The man closed the portal and turned to face the door as 5 men came bursting through the broken remains of the door. 

“Right men, shall we have some fun?” The man smirked without a hint of fear, his arms out stretched beside him they started to glow, his eyes burned with a black and red light that was inhuman.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The woman landed out onto a street, she checked the babies before looking around at where she was...somewhere in a city, quickly she recognised that it was in fact New York but where abouts? 

Slowly she walked down the street hand on her seraph blade in case anyone or anything had followed her. As she walked through the streets a church came into view, ‘The New York Institute’ she thought, breaking out into a power walk up to the gates.

Without thinking she banged on the door several times but as it opened, exhaustion suddenly caught up with her luckily she managed to say “Please, I need Magnus Bane” before falling forward into the arms of a tall Shadowhunter with black hair. He caught her with a look of bewilderment and caution. The babies started to cry out and squirm and the male shadowhunter swore he saw sparks flying. 

Two more Shadowhunters appeared behind the black haired Shadowhunter and asked “ Alec what's going on? Who's that?” The blonde of the pair said with a cautionary voice. 

“I don’t know, all she said was that she needs Magnus..” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still stood frozen in the doorway with a passed out woman in his arms, Alec turned round to look at Jace and the other shadowhunter with him who Alec didn’t recognise, ‘Must be new’ he thought in passing. Alec lowered himself down to the floor gently and shook his head as if to say had no idea.

“Go call Izzy down here” Jace ordered the newbie. 

“Er.. could you give me a hand Jace?” Alec asked wincing as he cries of the babies grew louder. Suddenly without warning a flash or purple light shoots out and the babies that were in the slings are now sitting on the floor by Alec. 

“What...What just happened? Their warlock babies?” Jace said whilst staring at the now quite babies, or infants as out of the sling they seemed to be about 1 year old and clearly twin boys. 

“I guess” murmured Alec still stunned and holding the woman.

Behind them the elevator pinged and Isabelle and Clary stepped out. They saw Alec and Jace in the entryway with a puzzled look on their faces as they looked between the men, the woman and then the two infants on the ground who were hugging each other and strain at Alec. 

“Well I never expected this.. Why are you still sitting there?! She needs to go to the infirmary and there's infants? Why didn’t you take them upstairs?” Isabelle spoke quickly and waving her arms furiously as she walked over to the infants, heels clacking against the stone floor. She knelt down next to the infants and smiled at them. 

“Hi little guys” She said whilst smiling at them. The twins, which obviously they were as they had the same black hair, and facial features. The one dressed the darker hoodie looked up at Isabelle and blinked, as the infant did this his eyes changed from their dark blue to a bright, turquoise blue glow. Isabelle was taken aback by this but didn’t show it, she glanced up at her brother and then back to the little boy.

“Lovely eyes you have” She said still smiling. “Shall we get you checked over?” Knowing that they probably couldn’t understand her but the tone of her voice would most probably comfort them. When Isabelle went to reach out her arms for them the other twin who was dressed in a lighter clothes began to whimper and started to press himself into Alec’s side and the woman in his arms head. The other twin scooted closer to his brother and then looked at the woman.   
“Well I guess they have taken a liking to Alec, maybe it’s because of Max?” Clary offered whilst watching the whole scene. “ It’s okay Jace can carry her up to the infirmary and you can the boys, they probably don’t want to be pushed off on to many new people so suddenly” 

Alec nodded and Jace came over picking up the woman in his arms carefully, Isabelle stood up whilst Alec looked at the twin boys, he opened up his arms beckoning them towards him so he could pick them up. The boy who had shown his ‘eyes’ to Isabelle looked up at Alec and then to his brother, both boys slowly crawled onto Alec’s arms and then snuggled close. Alec stood up and situated both boys on his hips like he has done with Max plenty of times. 

“Okay let's go” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The infirmary was quiet, only two other Shadowhunters were in there, new trainees having themselves checked over after a particular bad training session. Jace laid the woman onto a bed whilst Clary and Isabelle followed close behind, whilst Alec went to his room that he uses if he must stay over the night at the institute. There was Simon and Max playing with some Star Wars figurines he had brought him because well Simon enjoyed spoiling the boy.   
Both looked up as Alec and the twins entered, the boys seemed calm and didn’t seem to be bothered by being taken into a new room, as if they knew what was going on. Alec went and placed the boys onto the floor with only the lighter dressed boy causing a bit of a fuss. Max quickly looked at the twins, smiled and offered them a toy each and asking ‘Play?’ 

The boys looked at Max and smiled straight away, slightly creepy when both of them smiled together, Simon thought. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Simon standing up with Alec. “Not adopting any more Warlock children are we?” He said whilst laughing but at Alec’s deadpan face Simon stopped and said “Wait you are? Does Magnus know? Because I know you both love kids and and Max is like the light of your life but seriously? Already?” Simon started to ramble a bit about diapers and raising more warlocks etc when Alec finally cut him off. 

“No Simon, Magnus and I are not raising, adopting or taking care of any more Warlock children, babies, teenagers or the like, I was about to head out when there was a knock on the door and this woman said she needed Magnus, she passed out in my arms and she had these two with her, I reckon the twins are warlocks but I’m not sure if the woman is or not. Izzy, Jace and Clary took her up to the infirmary, I need you to watch them whilst I go check to see what’s happening can you do that?” Alec asked slightly exasperated. 

“Of course” Simon said nodding, Alec went to the twins and Max, all of which were playing as if they had known each other for ages not mere seconds. Alec thought is could probably be very weird but what did he know? Aled knelt down to the children and said; 

“Okay Max I need you to play with Simon and the twins okay? Daddy just has to head up and talk to Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace okay? I’ll be back soon” 

“Twigs?” Asked Max confused tilting his head to the side, Alec knew he meant twins but the poor guy was only just learning how to speak. 

“Yes, I’ll explain that one day when you can understand” He leant over and kissed Max on the head before standing up smiling at Simon and heading out the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the infirmary the nurse had finally checked over the woman and explained that the Iratze rune had worked and all it was she had passed out from exhaustion. The trio thanked the nurse and continued to look over her which questioning eyes. When the nurse left Jace started to explain what Alec had told him before the women had turned up. 

“Who is she? And why is a Shadowhunter carrying two warlock children with her and asking for Magnus?” Clary said

“Who knows, hopefully she will wake up soon and we can get some answers along with a name and a reason why, do you think we should call Magnus and ask him to come over, he could recognise her and give us some answers.” Isabelle offered looking between Jace and Clary. 

“I think we need to talk to alec first and see what he thinks we should do, after all it’s his fiance.” spoke Jace softly as if he was worried about disturbing the others. Yeah...right. 

“You’re right, let’s wait until Alec gets here, speaking of which I wonder what he’s doing” Isabelle said. 

“Maybe he took the twins to Simon since he’s watching Max” Clary added. 

“Probably… Wait is she waking up?” Jace cut himself off before looking at the sleeping woman. 

Before anyone could move or say anything in response the woman suddenly shot upright, a mixture of pink and brown hair scattered around her shoulders, eyes wide looking around the room before landing onto the trip in front of her. 

“Where are my babies?” She screamed whilst staring intently at the three. 

Started no one spoke at first until Isabelle stepped closer to the woman and put her hand over the woman's that was resting on the bed still. 

“It’s okay you’re safe and your babies are okay, my brother Alec has taken them to a safe place when we brought you here, he should be back soon” 

The woman still looking terrified looked up at Isabelle and relaxed. She smiled and looked at the three. “I’m sorry it was a bit of a shock waking up here, as long as they are safe and unharmed”.

“Good my name is Isabelle and this is my brother Jace and…” Isabelle began to say before the woman cut her off. 

“Oh I know who you all are, a lot of Shadowhunters and Downworlders do, my name is Amouretta or Amy” the woman, Amy smiled. 

“Oh, well I guess our reputations precede us then, it’s nice to meet you Amy, without seeming rude however, why are you here? And why do you need Magnus Bane?” Jace asked whilst crossing his arms in front of his chest and stared at Amy with a look of caution. Amy looked up at Jace and smiled at him. 

“I need his help, my family is in danger but I can’t tell you anymore than that until I see him” 

Clary spoke before Jace could say anymore. “When Alec gets here we will ask him to get Magnus for you, I’m sure whatever it is he can help you in some way, is there anything we can do for now?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo Everybody!
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback and kudos on the first part of this story, it means a lot to someone who is a bit shy about showing her work to more than her three cats... 
> 
> Here is Chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to start writing longer chapters soon as I'm writing this at 11 at night.   
> Again thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you all have a good day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo! 
> 
> This is an idea I have had floating about for a few days and thought why not start writing it down? I haven't written Fan Fiction for a few years now probably about 7, If you read through it and would like me to continue please let me know. 
> 
> Have a lovely day or night!


End file.
